You and Me
by Mayuu Chan
Summary: Agora ele percebia o quanto a amava... mas ela ia partir.. nunca mais tornaria a velo. Não... Naruto não deixaria isso acontecer... Odeio resumos xD SONGFIC


**Desclaimer:** You and Me pertence a banda Lifehouse e não a mim u.u Assim como Naruto e cia também não me pertencem... mas eu nem queria eles mesmo ç.ç

* * *

**You and Me**

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

_(Que dia é hoje? E de que mês?  
O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo_

_Eu não posso prosseguir e eu não posso desistir_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais)_

Acordado, o loiro deitado em sua cama contemplava o teto com seus orbes azuis que apesar de sempre demonstrarem esperança e alegria, hoje estavam tristes e sem vida. Apenas uma pergunta em ressoava em sua mente: Porque?! Porque nunca percebera antes?! Burro! Ela estivera sempre a seu lado... sempre com ele... e agora nunca mais tornaria a vê-la. A verdade esmagadora o sufocava, deixava-o perdido. Ele tivera todo tempo do mundo... mas agora não tinha mais tempo nenhum.

Odiando-se mais do que a tudo, ele se levantou e decidiu seguir em frente. Havia perdito tempo demais e agora não tinha mais volta. Ela ia embora, pra nunca mais voltar... e ele teria de esquece-la._  
_

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Porque somos você e eu e todas as pessoas_

_Com nada pra fazer  
Nada a perder  
E somos você e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê, _

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Seu coração não conseguia suportar. Nada mais parecia ter importancia... a não ser aqueles olhos perolados que insistiam em atormentar sua mente... aqueles olhos perolados que ele nunca mais veria. Hyuuga Hinata estava partindo e só agora ele percebia o quanto sentia sua falta.

Mas... ainda havia uma esperança. Sim... ela ainda não havia partido e agora, mais do que nunca ele se recusava a desistir. Com uma pontada de alegria, Naruto se pôs a correr a procura da garota. Ela não podia partir... não antes que ele lhe dissesse...

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

_(Todas as coisas que eu quero dizer simplesmente não saem como devem  
Estou tropeçando nas palavras  
Você deixou minha cabeça rodando  
Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui)_

O peito palpitava, a respiração estava desconpassada. No meio do caos em sua mente ele tentava encontrar o que dizer quando a visse... encontrar as palavras certas. O rosto da jovem Hyuuga não saia de sua lembrança e um temor tomou conta de Naruto quando lembrou-se o quão longe estava dos portões da vila.

Por um momento perdido, a desesperança passou a domina-lo novamente. Ele diminuiu o passo... precisava encontra-la... precisava dela... E se já tivese partido?! Não... isso seria insuportavel demais. Serrando os punhos ele recomeçou a correr

-- Hinata-chan... - Murmurava para si mesmo - Me espere

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas _

_Com nada pra fazer  
Nada a provar  
E somos eu e você e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê, _

_Não consigo tirar meus olhoas de você)_

Naruto pensava o quanto havia sido estúpido... era óbvio demais o que a garota sentia por ele. Evidente demais para deixar de ser notado... mas só ele não vira... só ele não percebera. Não sabia mais se os sentimentos da garota eram os mesmos... mas precisava encontra-la, porque sabia que nunca se perdoaria se não lhe dissesse o que estava sentindo.

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

_(Há algo sobre você agora  
Que não consigo entender completamente  
Tudo que ela faz é belo  
Tudo que ela faz é certo)_

Então ele a viu... os cabelos azulados dançando ao sabor do vento, um sorriso tímido no rosto mas um olhar triste... muito triste. Uma felicidade sem tamanho tomou conta do garoto quando a viu... tão bonita... como nunca tinha reparado nela antes?! Haviam algumas pessoas a volta... mas elas não pareciam ter importância... nada mais parecia ser importante. Apenas alcançar a Hyuuga...

De súbito, Naruto agarrou o braço da garota fazendo-a virar-se de frente para ele. Hinata encarou-o surpresa, a expressão confusa e o rosto ligeiramente corado ao constatar que quem a agarrara era o jovem que ela sempre amara.

-- N-Naruto-kun... o que..?!

-- Hinata... eu sinto muito... eu..

A voz saiu fraca... quase um sussuro. Ele não conseguia pensar... só tinha um desejo no momento. Esquecendo de tudo a sua volta, o loiro enlaçou a jovem pela cintura e juntou seus lábios aos dela.

Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Porque somos eu e você e todas as pessoas  
Com nada a fazer_

_Nada a perder  
E somos eu e você e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê, _

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Derrepente tudo pareceu desaparecer. Somente aquele momento importava... não havia mais nada... nada além dos dois. Naruto tinha a sensação de flutuar. O gosto de Hinata era incrivel... indescritível. O beijo começou suave... a garota um pouco confusa demais para compreender o que acontecia... mas logo tornou-se mais intenso. O loiro acariciava as costas da jovem, deixando um rastro de fogo na garota que mantinha as mão enterradas em seus cabelos, precionando a cabeça dele suavemente... queria que aquele momento fosse eterno.

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why,

I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Você e eu e todas as pessoas _

_Com nada pra fazer  
Nada a perder  
E somosvocê e eu e todas as pessoas  
E eu não sei por quê, _

_Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você)_

Lutando contra a vontade de beija-la para sempre, Naruto diminuiu o ritimo separando-se dela e abraçando-a fortemente. Hinata respirava depressa assim como o garoto, e era possivel ouvir seus batimentos acelerados. O rosto corado da garota repousava no torax do loiro, enquanto ele alisava seus cabelos.

-- Me desculpe... desculpe por ter demorado tanto pra perceber..

-- N-Nartuto-kun.. eu não... p-pensei que você não gostasse...

Ele ergueu a cabeça da Hyuuga com delicadeza, para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

-- Hinata-chan... Eu te amo. E pensei que... nunca mais veria você... e senti um vazio terrivel

-- N-Naruto-kun... - Lágrimas brotavam do rosto envergonhado da jovem - Eu também... T-te amo...

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

_(Que dia é hoje?  
E de que mês?  
O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo)_

Uma paz sobrenatural tomou conta dele ao ouvir essas palavras. Parecia que não estava tudo perdido afinal... Naruto envolveu a jovem soluçante em um abraço carinhoso. Uma felicidade imensa em um sorriso singular em seus lábios... aquele havia sido um belo dia.

* * *


End file.
